Limbo
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Easy (Sweat) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Sweat) 2 (Mashup) |dg = / (Classic) (Sweat) |mashup = Unlockable |alt = Sweat |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Sweat) |pc = / (Classic) Green (Sweat) |gc = / (Classic) Yellow (Sweat) |lc = Green (Classic) Orange (Sweat) Orange (Mashup) |pictos = 110 (Classic) 126 (Sweat) 98 (Mashup) |dura = 3:42 |nowc = Limbo LimboSWT (Sweat) limbo_mashup (Mashup) |perf = Classic Manuel Ferruggia (P1) Jennifer Caodaglio (P2) |from = album }}"Limbo" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are two office-mates. 'P1' P1 is a man who wears yellow glasses, a yellow shirt held up with orange suspenders, brown pants with a black belt, a black tie with two green stripes on it, and orange and green shoes. He wears a black jacket before removing it. 'P2' P2 is a woman who wears orange glasses, a green tank top, a yellow skirt, an orange tie, and a brown belt. She wears black heels with orange tips before removing them. limbo_coach_1_big.png|P1 limbo_coach_2_big.png|P2 Sweat The coach is a woman and has brown hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow hairband. She wears a yellow sweatband on her left hand, a green and orange cheerleader's outfit, a pair of yellow shorts, green soccer socks, and a pair of yellow sneakers. The dancer has a brown outline. Background The background is set in an office. When the song starts, the sky turns into a gradient of yellow, and the solid-colored buildings move to the dance. After the sun sets in the background, the windows of the office turn into lights of red, yellow, and green. They turn transparent again to reveal the green scenery. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put both of your arms out, bend them in slightly and shake your torso. limboallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves LimboGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Wave your arms while hopping on one foot. zuzu jump gold.png|All Gold Moves Limbo 123.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your arms out. (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) LimboMashupGoldMoveInGame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in the month of January. Dancers *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM1 *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Troublemaker'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM2 *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Step By Step'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: Classic *''Problem'' (Lovers Duet) *''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Sweat *''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) *''Candy'' *''C’mon'' *''Feel So Right'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''September'' (Sweatember) *''Starships'' Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the moves. Sweat *Relaxing Arms *Sporty Steps *Sunny Cross Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Daddy Yankee in the series. *The Sweat dancer’s appearance in Mashups is paused at the beginning of the appearance on the Xbox 360. *Even though P2 wears yellow glasses, her avatar's glasses are blue. Additionally, the avatar for P1 has a cyan tie and a blue shirt, but the actual coach wears a black tie and a yellow shirt. *'' '' (Classic) won in the Duo of the Year category on the first Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *When P2 bends on P1 and makes a limbo with her arms, a certain point of her back turns black. Gallery Game Files Limbo cover generic.png|'' '' Limboswt cover generic.png|'' '' (Sweat) Limbo mashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Limbo cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Limbo_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) limbo_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Limboavatar.png|P1 s avatar on (Classic) Limboavatar1.png|P2 s avatar on (Classic) 128.png|P1 s avatar on (Classic) 200128.png|P1 s golden avatar (Classic) 300128.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Classic) 129.png|P2 s avatar on and onwards (Classic) 200129.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) 300129.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Classic) limbo_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots limboopener.png|'' '' on the menu limbomenu_.png|Routine selection screen limbo coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Limboi.PNG|Gameplay (Classic) limbo score.png|Scoring screen (Classic, P1) Limboswt hd screenshot.png|Gameplay (Sweat) Beta Elements limbo beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 limbo beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 limbo beta pictos 3 4 5 6 7.png|Beta pictograms 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 limbo beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 limbo beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 limbo beta picto 10.png|Beta pictogram 10 (P2's left leg is more bent) limbo beta pictos 11 12.png|Beta pictograms 11 and 12 limbo beta pictos 13 14 15 16.png|Beta pictograms 13, 14, 15 and 16 limbo beta picto 17.png|Beta pictogram 17 limbo beta picto 18.png|Beta pictogram 18 limbo beta picto 19.png|Beta pictogram 19 limbo beta pictos 20 21.png|Beta pictograms 20 and 21 limbo beta picto 22.png|Beta pictogram 22 limbo beta pictos 23 24.png|Beta pictograms 23 and 24 limbo beta picto 26.png|Beta pictogram 25 Others File:LimboAward.jpg|The award limbo back glitch.png|P2's glitch on her back Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Unused avatar for P1 (The left of P2 of Candy) Videos Official Music Video Daddy Yankee - Limbo Teasers Daddy Yankee - Limbo Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Limbo - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Daddy Yankee Limbo 'Others' Just Dance 2014 - Limbo (SWEAT) Just Dance 2014 Limbo Music & Lyrics by Daddy Yankee Mash-Up Video Extractions Just Dance 2014 Limbo - Daddy Yankee NO HUD HD References Site Navigation it:Limbo es:Limbo de:Limbo Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Daddy Yankee Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019